In copending patent applications Ser. No. 394,225, abandoned Ser. No. 422,625, and Ser. No. 420,072 U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,033 assigned to the same assignee as this application, various brazing compositions are disclosed that contain relatively small amounts of active metals selected from the group consisting of titantium, vanadium, zirconium and mixtures thereof. While these alloys overcome various problems associated with use of other materials as titanium hydride in achieving wettability of ceramic substrates, certain applications require extremely high bond strength. A high strength bond in which a ceramic is brazed to a ceramic or metal member would be an advancement in the art.